It will be appreciated by those skilled in merchandising and packaging that in general the attractiveness of a package display and the ready access of the package to purchasers are important factors in the sale of the packaged goods. Moreover, it will be recognized by those skilled in merchandising that it is desirable that a manufacturer of packaged goods provide for their display by a retailer such that the retailer will be inclined to purchase the goods for resale, and the consumer will be attracted to the display. For these reasons, packaged goods are often arranged such that they can be attractively displayed by the retailer and the packages can readily be replaced on display as they are sold. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,297 to Paulin, describes a Cartridge for Hardware Packages in which a plurality of roughly rectangular boxes of small hardware items is packaged in a larger box, with each of the individual boxes provided with a hole at its top arranged to interact with a display rod. The larger box is arranged so that all of the smaller boxes containing the hardware can be placed on a rod simultaneously without the necessity of individual handling of each small box by the retailer. In this way, the convenience of the retailer is served. Another approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,872 to Consiglio, Jr., for a Package for Carded Merchandise. In both the Consiglio, Jr. and the Paulin approaches, however, the retailer is required to replace the individual packages upon the display means from time to time. Moreover, both suffer from the disadvantage that by tilting the display apparatus, the individual packages can be dislodged from their supporting rod. There is therefore a need in the art for a convenient package display arrangement which does not require individual placement of packages upon a display means by a retailer and which prevents the packages from being detached from the arrangement by dislodgement or tilting of the display means.